


Controlled & Submissive

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sam needs to relax for a bit while on a tough case and you're going to help, even if you don't really remember afterwards...~
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Controlled & Submissive

There’s a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his pink lips. He lifts his hand from his knee and turns his palm, crooking a long finger towards you. 

You know what he wants. 

He doesn’t have to speak anymore. 

You stand up from the bed and walk to him, bare feet padding over the dense brown carpet, head slightly bowed, hands clasped in front of you. 

Sam holds up his hand, flat, palm towards you and you halt, stopping where you are, only a few feet away from him. Pride swells in his eyes as you wait patiently, your focus on his fingers, naked body perfectly on display. He spends a long moment staring, hazel eyes drifting over your flesh, his flesh, you belong to him now completely. There’s no you anymore, there’s only Sam’s property. You have given yourself to him and there’s no turning back. You’re forever his slave. His lover. His toy.

You feel him inspecting you, eyes wandering across your face, firing up the blood in your cheeks. They travel down your throat, causing your pulse to quicken; down to your tits, raising your nipples into stiff peaks. They settle on your pussy, shaved smooth and exposed just as he liked it. You can almost feel his lips on your clit, his fingers massaging your meaty inner thighs as he eats you out; Sam can do that to you with just a look now. Your body is his to command so entirely that even the chemicals in your brain respond, flooding your system with intense arousal that leaks between your legs. 

Sam’s hand moves again, this time turning over and pushing down; your cue to kneel. 

Your knees crush into the time-worn carpet, the pile moving aside for you. You pop your toes beneath your feet and sit tall, head bowed, palms turned up on your thighs. Your pussy is leaking freely now and you wonder if there’ll be a spot on the floor when you move. Sam would love to see that, so you think about it more and more, hoping the juices will flow enough to dampen the carpet. 

As they trickle down your thighs, Sam stands from his chair and unzips his slacks, then opens his belt. He’s quiet tonight, a lot weighing on his mind. The case hasn’t been going well and he needs your help relaxing. 

The slacks fall to the floor on your right side, his boxers on the left. 

You dare a look upwards, hiding behind your lashes to see the tip of his long cock snaking out from beneath the tails of his dress shirt. Your mouth waters at the sight and Sam looks down upon you with a smile. 

“Hungry, little one?” His voice is like dark honey rolling through your mind. 

You nod, eyes already glazed and head a bit swimmy. “Yes, Master.” 

Sam sits without another word and pulls the shirt up over his tight stomach, not bothering to remove it or his navy tie. His cock lays thick and hard between his legs and your eyes lift subconsciously to it. 

“Well then,” he says, shifting back to rest on the arms of the chair, “get to work.” 

It’s like he’s pulled a string inside you; tugged on that magical, invisible leash around your neck. Your mind clears as you obey, dropping forward onto your hands and crawling to him. It’s a short trip and soon you’re snug between his thin, long legs, staring up at his perfect cock, soul aching for it. 

He’s already given the command, so you’ve no need to wait any longer. Inching upwards, you run your hands slowly up his inner thighs, kneading the soft flesh, sliding your fingers into the crease of his leg. His cock responds to your breath, twitching slightly as you blow a hot stream of air across his length. There’s no need to tease, but he lets you play, keeping his hands on the chair and his eyes on you. 

Your heart races as you come back to the start, eyes fixed on his swollen head. It leaks a drop and your tongue shoots out to catch it, never ever wanting to spill a single drop of Sam. His taste floods your mouth and you dive in, leaning close to wrap your lips around the tip. 

Sam lets out a brief moan as you begin to bob your head, slowly taking in more of him with every pass. 

“That’s it, nice and slow.” Sam knew how to control you with a look, a flick of his wrist, a sigh, but his voice was always the ultimate remote. His tone is steady and deep, lulling your mind into absent bliss. It’s always the way with him, whenever he gives a command, you follow, whatever he whispers into your ear in these moments, you believe. He has you hooked. 

“Back and forth,” he sings, “up and down…” 

Your eyes roll and you move with his words, taking him in deeper with each push, lines of spit hanging between your lips and his cock with each pull back. 

“Slow and steady...back and forth...back and forth.” 

His words fade away but they stay in your head, rolling on a loop. Your body moves in time with it, turning you into nothing more than a cock-sucking machine, a thing to be used, a hole to be fucked. 

“Back and forth...that’s a good girl. Such a good little cock slut.” His fingers drift across your forehead and you barely register it as he plucks a strand of hair out of your mouth to tuck behind your ear. His fingers aren’t there, your hair isn’t in the way. All that exists is his cock. All you have to do is suck. All you need is his delicious cum. 

“Deeper now… swallow it all down.” 

Sam sits back and lets you try to take him all the way in. He knows it's not possible, knows you’ll choke yourself trying, but he lets you go, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“So deep now for me, so happy and controlled.” 

You slide your lips further down his shaft, tongue caressing the thick vein underneath, bumping over every ridge. Your mouth is full, but there’s still farther to go. 

“Go deeper, my love, deeper…”

He hits the back of your throat and you gag, swallowing as best you can and pulling back only an inch to try again. 

“Deeper...so deep now…”

Somewhere in the back of your mind you know he means you and not his cock. You know it means he’s dropped you so deeply that you’ll have to struggle to come back up, but none of you cares. The front of your mind is gone, your true self has shut down and the only thing you can do is obey. Listen and obey. Follow and obey. Suck. Back and forth, deeper and deeper. 

Your jaw aches and your breath is stuck but you swallow again, eyes watering with the pressure pulsing in the back of your throat. You choke, pushing your face down harder with each pass, needing to obey, to please him, to be the perfect slave. 

Sam grunts loudly, letting himself enjoy your work for a moment before laying a gentle hand on your cheek. “That’s good...so good.” He urges you back and makes sure you can breathe, smiling at the emptiness in your eyes, your open mouth, just waiting to be filled. 

“Such a controlled, submissive slut.”

Sam wraps a giant hand around the back of your head, catching you as your neck wobbles. You rest in his palm, staring in his direction but not seeing him. There’s only his voice, only his commands, only the gentle pressure of his fingers on your scalp. 

Drool falls from your lips, sliding down your throat, collecting on your tits. Sam smiles as he watches the shine appear. 

“So good for me.” 

Your eyes roll as a bolt of pleasure shoots down your spine. You shiver, another wave of drool spilling free as Sam watches intently. Your tits are covered in saliva and Sam licks his lips, ideas brewing. 

“Up,” he says softly, a little push from his hand guiding you to sit high on your knees. “Very good.” 

Sam shifts in the chair, lifting his hips as he guides you to hold your tits together for him. His cock slides easily, your warm spit helping him to glide through the tight crevice between your tits. Sam does the work now, jerking his hips upwards as you hold still, spit falling to cover his cock whenever it appears. He feels so warm, so firm against your breasts that you sink a little further, your pussy throbbing as he uses his toy so well. 

“Head down,” he growls, and you obey, tipping your face forward and sticking out your tongue. His cock slams against it a few times before he adjusts, and soon he’s fucking your tits and your mouth at once, long cock moving up and down through and against you. 

He lets go a bit, easing up on the dominant air as he bucks his hips, giving in to the pleasure of your flesh. His balls tighten and his stomach clenches, but he’s not done with you yet. 

“Sit back.” He’s panting, but his tone is just as deep, just as hypnotic. 

You lift yourself off of his cock and rock back on your heels, resting for a moment at his feet. 

Sam fists his cock as he watches you linger deep in his trance. 

“What are you?” he asks, prompting a response that has been programmed into your subconscious after so many nights of play. 

Your lips move without a thought, your voice cracked and emotionless. “I am an empty fuckslave.” 

He smiles and jerks his cock a little harder. “That’s right. That’s exactly what you are.” His breath devolves into a throaty moan but he holds back, not ready to end just yet. 

“Who do you belong to, fuckslave?” 

Your tongue is weak but it moves easily in your dripping mouth. “I belong to Master Sam.” 

His upper lip curls into a desperate snarl as his eyes darken. “That’s right. You’re mine.” 

“Yours.” It slips out of you just like the slick between your thighs. There’s nothing anymore but the pleasure and the sound of his moans as he pumps his cock before your eyes. 

“You’ve been so good,” he says finally, veins in his forearms popping as he holds back just a little longer. “Come get your reward.” 

The leash in your mind pulls you to him and you scoot closer, dropping down on your hands and looking up, your tongue out and wide, eyes blank and empty; a dog waiting for her treat.

“There’s my girl.” He jerks faster, working the tip, grunting as the moment hits him. Sam cums on your face, his seed spilling hot on your tongue, sliding down over your lips and onto your tits, making a mess of you. 

He takes a moment to appreciate his ruined canvas and slumps down in the chair, sated and exhausted. 

“What a sloppy little thing you are,” he teases. 

Frozen, you feel his praise but do not respond. All you are is the shell of what you are during the day, just a plaything for your Master, nothing more. 

Sam sighs happily and licks his lips. “Don’t just sit there,” he tells you, dropping his chin to watch you closer. “Clean up that mess.” 

Your hands move on their own, scooping up the traces of his cum from your tits and throat, sucking them clean with a dumb grin growing on your lips. You hum happily as you swallow it all down, licking at your fingers so as not to miss anything. 

“Beautiful.” 

Sam sits forward, crouching towards you, his elbows denting his knees. He smiles sweetly and stares into your vacant eyes before running a finger down your cheek. 

“Time to wake up, beautiful…”


End file.
